kingdom_of_dirksonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph I of Dirkson
Joseph Sonica (officially: His Royal Majesty, Constitutional Sovereign and Defender of the Nation, King Joseph I of Dirkson)' '''is the head of state of Dirkson and Head of the Royal House of Sonica, being the second monarch in Dirkson's history. History Joseph was born in Dirkson City in November 21, 1956, he became Crown Prince in 1958 when Dirkson declared independence and his father became King, in 1963 there was the Military Coup that proclaimed the Republic and initiated the dictatorship, the young Prince with only seven years and his family were sent to exile in Canada, during his life abroad, the Prince was educated to be a monarch and when his father died he took command of the Royal House of Sonica, in the 80's there was the redemocratization of the country, the National Constituent Assembly restored the Monarchy and the royal family was authorized to return to the country, Joseph was crowned shortly after. Reign O reinado do Rei Joseph I começou em 1976, com a morte do Rei Edward I e sua aclamação como Soberano Constitucional e Defensor da Nação, imediatamente, ocorreram prostestos em Dirkson City, Grace City, Viascheslav Benchimol e Saint Gabriel contra o governo militar republicano. Em seu primeiro discurso à nação após sua entronização pela Assembleia Legislativa Federal no exílio, anunciou que não adotaria o nome e os títulos reais até que houvesse sua aclamação em território dirkiano. Recebeu congratulações de vários Chefes de Estado e uma visita do Ministro do Exterior da União Soviética, discursando pela primeira vez na abertura da Assembleia Geral das Nações Unidas em 1977, já que o Governo no Exílio continuava a ser reconhecido pela organização. Em 1982, o Presidente Frank Nathan enviou representantes oficiais ao Governo no Exílio para apresentar propostas de conciliação, visto que o governo republicano tinha entrado em seu estágio final, a proposta foi apresentada pessoalmente ao monarca, sendo elas: * autorização do retorno da família real; * devolução das propriedades tomadas em 31 de março de 1963, e; * ressarcimento dos custos da manutenção do Governo no Exílio. No entanto, o Rei recusou todas as propostas e transmitiu que somente aceitaria um acordo se ocorressem eleições democráticas e transparentes no país. Titles and honors * April 12, 1958 - April 12, 1974: ''His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Joseph of Dirkson * April 12, 1974 - February 15, 1975: His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Joseph of Dirkson, Prince of Tandresh * February 15, 1975 - February 8, 1976: His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Joseph of Dirkson, Prince of Tandresh, Duke of Grace Coast * February 8, 1976 - August 20, 1985: His Royal Majesty, Joseph of Dirkson, Head of the House of Sonica * August 20, 1985 - December 23, 1986: His Royal Majesty, King Joseph I of Dirkson * December 23, 1986 - Today:'' His Royal Majesty, Constitutional Sovereign and Defender of the Nation, King Joseph I of Dirkson'' Curiosities * His Royal Majesty is a 1955 Rolls-Royce Silver Wraith Gallery King Joseph I Monogram.png|Royal Monogram of King Joseph I Lesser Coat of Arms of King Joseph I.png|Lesser Coat of Arms of King Joseph I Coat of Arms of the King Joseph I.png|Coat of Arms of King Joseph I Personal Flag of the King Joseph I.png|Personal Flag of King Joseph I Category:Rulers Category:Royal House of Sonica Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Government